If The SoN Didn't End in a Cliffie
by deceptivesweetnessx
Summary: So this is basically what I thought what might have happened in the end of SoN. I AM SO PISSED THAT IT ENDED IN A CLIFFIE! Now we have to wait until next year. :   Rated Teen just to be safe. Mostly Percabeth and...uhhh... I'll Think About It? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

If The SoN Didn't End In A Cliffie…..

**Okay so this is what I think would happen if Rick Riordan didn't end SoN in a cliffie…. Honestly! And now we have to wait until The Mark of Athena is released next year. I think it'll be in Annabeth's POV.**

**-Bella**

**Percy**

"Okay, Annabeth's coming, Annabeth's coming." I chanted to myself. I would finally get to see her again!

Beside me Reyna looked at me weirdly, as if I lost my mind. "What?" I demanded. "Nothing." She told me, a genuine smile on her face. I took a deep breath and turned my head forward staring at the gigantic warship that landed a good thirty feet away from us.

I looked at Hazel who gasped as a curly haired Hispanic kid jumped off the railing, grinning in excitement. It was the boy she called Sammy. What's his REAL name again? Leonard,...Lopez...Ah! Leo.

"Woohoo! First on the field of _Mars_!" He cheered, emphasizing the word Mars as if he meant the planet before looking at the others who just got off the warship.

A pretty girl with light brown hair pulled back in a French braid and kaleidescope eyes rolled her eyes, stepping forward and punching him lightly on the shoulder as a handsome guy with close cropped blonde hair and blue eyes stepped off the platform. Whispers whipped through the crowd of assembled Romans,

"_Jason!"_

"_He's back!"_

And my current favourite,

"_Man, Reyna's gonna give him a kick in the ass!"_

Reyna glared at the offending statement but nudged me, "Recognize any of them?" Reyna asked.

I shook my head scanning the crowd as a familiar face jumped off the platform…..

**Review if you wanna find out who that camper was!**

**Will they find Nico? How about those Love triangles? Well you'll only find out if you review!**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

Hey Guys! Thank you sooo much to everyone who favourite/alert(ed?) If The SoN Didn't end in a cliffie.

I Know I should be writing the second chapter but it's exam week and my mum is making me study.

So I'll probably be posting during Saturdays or Sundays. Thank You!

Remember: reviews are my….. Inspiration! I was flipping through my Ipod then I clicked the mail icon and WOW! Really Guys! I Love You So Much!


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Thank you for the reviews guys! **** You guys are seriously awesome! This'll be the last chapter though. Tell me if I should make a version of Mark of Athena. Hey, would you guys believe me if I told you that I was 10? Thanks to everyone who faved/subscribed and reviewed I Luv Ya Guys!**

**Review Replies:**

**3gs1: Thanks! Exams end on Monday**

**April(): See? I updated before the weekend! **** And Yup! I'm really crazy. Glad that you liked the 1****st**** chapter**

**Dance Away With My Heart: I'm really sorry! **** This was supposed to be a one-shot**

**IamDivergent: Thanks! And I wouldn't do that. Seriously **

**AnnabethHarkelRoad(): IKR! You can't end a book like that! And I'm totally waiting for 2012. Don't Die! :P**

**gbuckner: I'm thingking about it.**

**Ebony Angelz: Thanks!**

**Moonsurfer3343 (): Glad you enjoyed it**

**Lilybethluna: Hope you like it**

**Twelth Legion: It was supposed to be a one shot!**

**Loz (): Thank You!**

**Stoll Sisters: Thanks! I'm really glad you liked it!**

**BILIUS (): Hey! I'm Really Sorry For The cliffie! And yes, Reyna will. **

Chapter 2

Percy POV

Stormy Grey Eyes glared at me as I approached her.

" _Annabeth's here!" _In my mind I danced like I needed to go to the bathroom… well, at least, I hope it was just in my mind.

Leo and the girl who called him Repair Boy's arguing stopped as Annabeth and I stood face to face.

There was a hopeful look in her eyes. "Seaweed Brain?" She asked cautiously, wait, I used a big word! Annabeth would be so proud of me!

Okay Focus….. Play dumb! "Ummm… Hi?" I asked with a fake confused tone/look. "Wait! I know you!" I exclaimed. "You're….ummm….." I looked at Hazel. She seemed to have caught on because she mouthed _"Annabeth"_ to me.

"Annabeth!" I said proudly. She had a hurt look on her face and I couldn't help but laugh. She glared at me then punched my shoulder. Hard. I burst out laughing then rubbed my now sore , poor, bruised, painful shoulder.

She looked at me with surprise in her eyes. "That…. Actually hurt?"

"Yep. It sure did Wise Girl." She smiled at me before hugging me tightly. Reyna coughed and we broke apart. Annabeth laughed and I looked at her strangely. " You're….You're wearing the toga wrong!" She told me laughing. I immediately pointed at Frank and Dakota. "They told me that it was fine!" I whined. She laughed but stopped as all eyes focused on Reyna and Jason.

"_I wonder how hard Reyna kicks."_ Was the first thought in my mind.

"So you finally decided to honor us with your prescence Grace?" Reyna snarled. Jason looked,strangely, really scared. "It was Juno!" He blurted.

Reyna paused for a moment before engulfing ( Another big word!) him in a hug. "I don't care." She mumbled in his ear.

He hugged her back and I saw a look of Jealousy? Sadness? Flash on the girl with Kaleidescope eyes's face.

"We'll settle this in the meeting room." Reyna declared as Jason and Her broke apart. Jason nodded as the Greek campers and the Roman commanders followed them.

TIME LINE!

3rd POV

"We'll have to decide who goes on the quest." Octavian declared.

"I already know who will be going." Rachel declared. Octavian glared at her and was probably about to snap at her before Will interrupted them.

''Could you two please not try to kill each other?" Will asked "For once pretty boy over here is right." Clarisse answered.

"Just…. Let's start by introducing ourselves." Katie offered. Hazel nodded and stood up. "Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. Hazel said before nudging Frank.

Frank shot up immediately and introduced himself. The other Romans followed, then the Greeks.

When everyone finally finished, Jason and Percy walked to the center of the room, then clasped arms.

"So I finally get to meet the Great Percy Jackson." Jason said grinning. "I'd say the same thing Grace." Percy replied grinning.

"They wouldn't shut up about you, you know?" Jason told Percy. Percy laughed "Yeah. These guys here were crazy worried." Reyna snorted And Percy turned to Jason, "Wait." He started. "Grace as in like, Thalia Grace? "Yeah, She's my sister." Jason answered. Piper stood up. "Okay Guys, we really need to talk about the quest. When are we leaving?" She asked. Hazel stood up too. "Before we go to Greece we need to find Nico. It's connected.

"Hold up." Travis interrupted. "What happened to Nico?" He asked. "He was taken by Gaea." Hazel answered. "So we need to find him too?" Connor asked warily. "Any idea where?" Dakota asked. Percy, Hazel, and Frank replied in unison, "Rome."

**Okay Guys so this is how SoN should've ended in my opinion. So…. F-A-R Guys! Fave, Alert, and Review!**


End file.
